1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to an apparatus and method for enhancing photorealism of a computer graphic (CG) image, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method for enhancing photorealism of a CG image by adjusting a color distribution map.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer graphics (CG) data occupying a major portion of 3-dimensional (3D) content is being actively applied to image content, such as, animations, movies, television programs, and the like.
The CG data is highly compatible with a super multiview display or a hologram display expected as a future 3D display. Recently, a process for obtaining realistic data in a CG data form and a process for rendering CG data are raised as a major display processing technology.
A CG image has an excellent display compatibility. However, accuracy and photorealism of the CG image may be unsatisfactory in comparison to those of a realistic image, even though various modeling and rendering methods are applied.
The photorealism of the CG may depend on cognitive factors related to lighting, shadows, reflections, and the like of an image. According to a conventional method for enhancing photorealism of a CG image, the cognitive factors are altered and adjusted. That is, an operator has to directly correct and manipulate the CG image so as to enhance the photorealism.